Izmael
, also known as Ezmael, is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Nexus, in episodes 35 and 36. He is considered the ultimate Space Beast, and is the final monster to fight Ren Senjyu. He is a brutally powerful kaiju, having all the powers of the previous space beasts. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Unknown Hand History Ultraman Nexus After Ultraman Nexus defeated Galberos and Mega Flash, Unknown Hand absorbed their bodies, placing them in a figure who appeared in the darkness called Dark Field G. An image of a giant Space Beast appeared and quickly vanished. The other day, Ren was talking with Komon about the light, when suddenly the beast appeared, codenamed Izmael by CIC. Ren had to choose between transforming into Nexus to fight Izmael, or go to a hospital to get the Raphael cure for his disease, but decides to go for the former. The two clashed in the city, but the beast overpowered Nexus using the power of all previous beasts. Suddenly, the Night Raiders appeared and helped Nexus, but the beast swiftly launched many ray attacks and took down all the Night Raiders crew minus Komon. The beast started to fight Nexus again, overpowering Nexus and pummeling him. Kazuki Komon attacked the monster with his ship, but the monster's beam destroyed his ship's missiles, and hit Komon who crashed, and then Nexus fell in defeat. Illustrator managed to contact Ren and told him to believe in the light. Moments later, Izmael continued destroying the city with his beam, but Nexus gathered his strength and rose up. The Beast attacked him with his energy beam again, but Nexus jumped over it, and while in the air, fired his Over Arrow-Ray Schtrom, killing it and destroying it completely, with Ren finishing his final battle as an Ultraman. Trivia *Suit Actor: Kazunori Yokoo *According to Izmael's original suit actor, the monster's suit was quite huge for him, requiring him to wear tall geta sandals to move around while in it. *According to the production crew, the head of every Space Beast costume was used and stuck to the Galberos suit to put together Izmael. It was even explained that in-universe, Izmael is actually a fusion with Galberos as the core. *Izmael's roar is a reused Melba and Galberos roar. *Izmael's motif is that of the Chimera, a monster from Greek Mythology that resembled a merger of three different creatures, a lion, a goat and a snake. *Izmael's name resembles the name of Ishmael. *While he is a combination of thirteen Space Beasts, the only moves he did not use were The One, Bugbuzun, Kutuura and Galberos. Powers and Weapons *Combined Space Beast Attacks: Being composed of every other Space Beast, Izmael has all the powers of the previous thirteen Space Beasts, mainly using different beam-based attacks that other Space Beast used, combined with melee weapons of other Space Beast's as well, these include: **Energy Beam: From his own mouth, he could fire an orange colored energy beam that's similar to Lizaria's but stronger. **Lizarias Growler's Energy Beam: From the Lizaria Growler head on his upper left shoulder pad, he could fire a purple energy beam. **Nosferu's Claw: On his right arm is Nosferu's claw that he can use to slash his enemies with. **Golgolem's Spiky Rock Body: On his left arm he has the body and hand of Golgolem, he could use it to bash opponents with. **Banpira's Strong Yarn: From his chest, he could fire Banpira's Strong Yarn. **Mega Flash's Lighting: From the Mega Flash head on his lower right shoulder pad, he could fire red lighting beams. **Pedoleon Groß's Fireballs: From the Pedolen Groß head on his right knee pad, he could shoot fire balls. **Lafleya's Carbonizing Gas: From his right arm he could fire a red colored version Lafleya's Carbon Gas. **Grantella's Tail Cannon: He has Grantella's tail, so he could whip his enemies with, he can also shoot energy balls from the tip. **Golgolem's Tentacle Mouth: From his left hand, he could use Golgolem's tentacle attached mouth to attack his foes, It can also shoot fireballs as well. **Golgolem's Energy Bolts: From his left arm, he could fire lighting bolts similar to Golgolem's. **Combination Attack: He could shoot the beams of the Space Beasts at the same time. *Super Strength: Being a combination of thirteen Space Beasts, Izmael is incredibly strong and can easily push beings like Ultraman Nexus hundreds of feet with a mere shove. *Thick Hide: Izmael's hide is strong enough to withstand most physical and projectile attacks of the combine forces of Ultraman Nexus and the Night Riders. IzmaelEnergyBeam.jpeg|Energy Beam IzmaelLizariasGolarEnergyBeam.jpeg|Lizarias Growler's Energy Beam IzmaelNosferuClaw.jpeg|Nosferu's Claw IzmaelGolgolemClaw.jpeg|Golgolem's Spiky Rock Body IzmaelBanpiraStronYarn.jpeg|Ganpira's Strong Yarn IzmaelMagaFlashLightning.jpeg|Maga Flash's Lighting IzmealLafleyaGas.jpeg|Lafleya's Carbonizing Gas IzmaelTail.jpeg|Grantella's Tail Cannon IzmaelTentical.jpeg|Golgolem's Tentacle Mouth IzmaelTail&TenticalFireball.jpeg|Grantella's Tail & Golgolem's Tentical Fireballs IzmaelGolgolemEnergyBolts.jpeg|Golgolem's Energy Bolts Body Parts *Main body: Galberos *Head: Beast the One and Lizarias combination (Modified) *Chest: Banpira *Stomach: Kutuura *Upper Right Shoulder Pad: Nosferu *Upper Left Shoulder Pad: Lizarias Growler *Lower Right Shoulder Pad: Mega Flash *Lower Left Shoulder Pad: Grantella *Right Hand: Lafleya and Nosferu *Left Hand: Golgolem *Right Knee Pad: Pedoleon Groß *Left Knee Pad: Bugbuzun *Tail: Grantella *Wings: Beast the One Merchandise toyy.jpg Gallery th 2.jpg th 3.jpg th 4.jpg th.jpg Izmael Roar.jpg|Izmael Roar Ren_VS_Ezmael.jpg|Ren vs Izmael Smoke Ray.jpg Lighting 23.jpg|Izamel using Mega Flash's lightning. Wikskskskkimage.jpg imagehsjjsjsjjju.jpg 87719687_624.jpg P001.jpg Izmael_vs_Nexus.jpg Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultraman Nexus